Arrow Roulette
by horseygeek
Summary: Artemis and Roy can't seem to work together, so Artemis challenges him to an old game she knows. Poor Oliver and Wally get caught in the cross fire. Arrow family fluff. Enjoy :)
1. Arrow Roulette

**Hi :) Thanks for clicking on my story. So I was watching that movie Grown Ups and they play this game during the movie and I thought it sounded like something Artemis would be able to talk Roy into doing it. I started wondering what Oliver and Dinah's reaction would be if they did and ta da. . this was born. Slight Arrow fluff because they are some of my favorite heroes (beside Barry and Wally, the speedsters).**

**Fine ya got me- I don't own Young Justice (or the movie Grown Ups). If I did everything about season two would be different. Especially Wally! :'l I'm still crying, so don't mention it. Enjoy the story.**

***grumbles about not needing her heart whole and something about gingers ruining her life***

* * *

Needless to say, the mission hadn't gone exactly as planned. They had been ambushed and tricked and barely gotten away with the needed info. On top of that, the team was still learning how to cope with two archers. Two angry archers.

Artemis and Roy were one of the reasons the mission had failed. They had been too busy fighting each other to fight the bad guys. They had finally fallen into an exhausted, tension- filled silence on the way back to the cave, but as soon as Batman brought up their behavior during the debriefing, they had started back again.

"Roy is the one who shot at _me_!" Artemis sent a glare that could rival Batman's at the older ginger.

"I didn't shoot at you. _You_ got in my way!" Roy shouted back, then folded is arms across his chest. "If I had shot at you, I wouldn't have missed."

"I'd like to see you try!" Artemis snorted.

Wally rolled his eyes and dropped his head in his hands. _This is getting ridiculous._ Even Aqualad, who had gotten tired of all the fighting, sighed and shook his head.

"That's enough." Batman's voice sounded even colder and sterner over the computer speakers, if it was possible for it to be colder and sterner than it was in person. Batman turned his glare to Green Arrow, who was standing in the mission room with the younger team. "I trust you will handle this." It was an order, not a question.

Oliver sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I'll try."

Batman nodded once and clicked offline. The computer screen went black and the room was quiet for a moment. It didn't last long.

"Don't ever get in my way again, Blondie." Roy growled at Artemis.

Artemis snorted. "Sorry for trying to do my job, Ginger. Maybe you need to learn how to be a better shot."

"Don't call me that!" Roy yelled. "And I'm a great shot. . ."

"That's enough!" Oliver cut in. "Both of you be quiet."

Surprised by their normally easy going mentor's out burst, both the young archers quieted.

"What's it gonna take to get you two to stop arguing?" Oliver propped his hands on his hips and glared at the two. (It wasn't much of a glare really. Oliver was just too much of a softy when it came to his kids to really look angry at them.)

They both glared at each other for a few minutes will Artemis suddenly said: "Arrow Roulette."

"What?" Roy and Oliver said at the same time.

Artemis shrugged. "My dad use to make me and my sister play when we got into an argument."

"You are not. ." Oliver started, but Roy cut him off.

"Fine. Outside. Now." Her turned and headed away from the Team.

Artemis glared at his back, but followed.

"My money is on Roy!" Wally blurted as soon as the archers were out of ear shot.

"Then mine's on Artemis." Robin smirked as they shook hands.

"Come on. We gotta see this!" Wally blurred out of the room, followed by a cackling Robin, a worried Megan, and a slightly confused Conner and Aqualad.

Oliver held back for a moment with a worried expression. Dinah was going to kill him if anything happened to either Artemis or Roy. She was going to kill him _anyway_ for letting them do this. He glanced nervously over his shoulder as if to check for her watching.

In Star City, Dinah was busy doing paperwork when she got an uneasy feeling. Sitting up fully, she brushed a strand of blond hair out of her face and frowned. She couldn't figure out what the feeling was but it felt like Roy and Artemis were doing something stupid and Oliver was letting them. Shaking her head, she scolded herself for not having more faith in Oliver, but the feeling didn't leave her. Checking her watch, she decided to call Oliver when she went for lunch to check on everything.

"So, how do we do this?" Roy stood outside the entrance to the Cave and crossed his arms.

Artemis smirked and held up her bow. "You've heard of Russian Roulette? With a gun? Well, this is like that. You shoot an arrow into the air and whoever ducks out of the way first, loses."

Roy nodded.

Artemis raised her bow and pulled the string back.

"Wait, I'll shoot it." Roy stopped her.

"How about we both shoot one? Make things more interesting?" Artemis smirked at the older archer.

"Fine." Roy pulled out his bow and they both pointed their arrows skyward.

"Hey Baywatch," Artemis called to Wally.

"What Harpy?" The speedster shot back.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Count off."

Wally back up a safe distance and called: "Three, two, one!"

_Woosh!_

The two arrows shot straight up and disappeared for a second.

Artemis and Roy lowered their bows and glared at each other. Both were slightly worried because they had used real arrows and not trick arrows, but neither would let the other see it so they just glared.

5 seconds. 10 seconds. Nothing.

Artemis glanced up, but couldn't see anything for the sun.

The wind was still and a silence had settled around everyone. Megan hid behind Conner's arm, Aqualad stood with his arms crossed, and Robin and Wally were watching with wide eyes.

Oliver was the first to see the arrows. He watched nervously as the two thin lines grew bigger. His eyes widened and darted back to the two underneath them. As the arrows came closer, his heart pounded harder. _They are gonna get hit. Or killed. Or. . ._ "Look out!" He ran forward and tackled the two right at the last second.

Artemis flinched under Oliver as he cried out in pain. She sat up and pushed his arm from around her. Her eyes widened when she saw a red arrow sticking out of Oliver's calf. "Ollie! Are you alright?"

Roy groaned and sat up, then froze when he saw the arrow. "Crap. Crap. Crap. Ollie, I'm sorry."

Oliver sat up with a groan, and a few swear words, and propped himself up. "Just help me get to the med bay."

Artemis and Roy pulled Oliver to his feet and started to half carry him back into the cave, when they heard a cry coming from Wally. Artemis turned and nearly dropped Oliver from laughing. Her green arrow had embedded itself in Wally's foot.

Roy and Artemis finally managed to get Oliver into the med bay and sat him down on one of the cots. Roy started to tend to Oliver's wound while Artemis pulled out her phone and started to dial Dinah's number.

"I hate arrows." Wally moaned as Conner carried him into the room bridal style. "I hate you too." He told Artemis.

She stuck her tongue out at him as Dinah's voice echoed over the phone. "Hello?"

"Um, hi ya, Dinah." Artemis paused. "Um, Oliver has had a slight accident here at the Cave."

"What did he do? Is he drunk?" Dinah sighed. "Never mind. I'm on my way."

Artemis looked over at Wally, who was glaring at her and rubbing his foot. "You might want to bring Barry too."

"Oliver, how could you let them do something like this?!" Dinah yelled.

Oliver winced. "Technically I didn't. I got hurt tackling them out of the way."

"You still let them do it!" Dinah had been chewing Oliver out for more than ten minutes and Roy and Artemis had been hiding down the hall snickering.

Artemis' sides hurt from laughing and her eyes were watering. She wiped a tear from her eyes and grinned at Roy. "Truce? At least for Oliver's sake?"

Roy pursed his lips, but shook her hand. "Fine. Truce."

As they shook Dinah yelled down the hall: "I'm not through with you two either!"

Roy and Artemis' eyes widened and they both bolted down the hallway laughing. Artemis gave Roy a sideways glance and decided that she liked having a big brother more than having a big sister. They bolted into the lounge room where the rest of the team was.

"Made Dinah?" Robin asked from his perch on the counter.

They both nodded.

"Run." He smirked.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I'm still new with fanfiction and I would appreciate it if you would review and let me know what you thought. I'm open to comments or concerns or anything else. If you want to just say hi. . .**

**okay, I'm bothering you. . **

**I'll leave. . thanks again. . .**

**bye**


	2. When Arrows Get Behind The Wheel

Sorry it has taken so long. I hadn't really planned to do another Arrow story because the other was just so spur of the moment, but after reading the reviews I got I decided to try another one. Which, got started then forgotten. But now that school has started back and things are normal I think I'll be able to get stories up faster and more often.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and especially to BlueBird722 who helped me come up with another story idea. If you like Artemis and Roy storied, so read BlueBird722's story "Christmas Colored Arrows." It's pretty great.

Now, to the new chapter. Personally, I like the first better than this one, but I hope I don't disappoint anyone reading.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to do this." Roy muttered under his breath. He had been in some pretty tough situations, being a hero and all. He had been shot at, chased, beaten, and blown up; and that was just in the last month. He was prepared to face the scariest situation like it was nothing, that was how Oliver had trained him. But the situation he was in now worried him a little. Okay, more than a little. A lot.

He had to teach Artemis how to drive.

Oliver and Dinah had cornered him at the Cave and talked him into it. More like threatened him.

"Do you want me to take away your bow again?" Dinah had narrowed her eyes at him and Oliver had given him a puppy dog look.

"Fine." He had grunted.

"Wear a helmet." Oliver warned.

Roy knit his brows together and pushed past them. Now, he was regretting it.

He looked from Oliver's Camaro to the young blond leaning against it, swinging the keys on her finger. "Do you know anything about driving?"

Artemis thought for a moment. "Does the car games in the arcade count?"

Roy shook his head and rubbed his face. "Wonderful." He waved to the car. "Get in."

Artemis slid into the driver's seat while Roy walked around the car to the passenger side. "I guess the first thing you have to do is put your seatbelt on."

Artemis obeyed and looked at him for further instructions.

"Now crank the car up."

Artemis twisted the key and the car growled to life beneath them. She grinned slightly and tossed a look at Roy.

"Now, put it into drive and gently take your foot off the brake." Roy said slowly as if to emphasize his point.

Artemis lifted her foot off the brake and placed it on the gas. The little movement made the car shoot forward, throwing them both backwards. A small cry slipped out of Artemis' mouth as she gripped the wheel tighter and Roy's eyes widened as far as they could go as he grabbed anything he could hold onto.

"I said slowly! Stop!" He screamed.

Artemis stomped the brake, throwing Roy forward. His head hit the dash with a heavy thump before his seatbelt snapped him back to the seat. He let out a string of cuss words before moving his hand away from his nose. A trail of blood was covering his lip.

Artemis bit back a grin. "Didn't Ollie tell you to wear a helmet?"

"I didn't think you could be that bad!" Roy let out another set of swear words as he dabbed at his nose. "Let's try again."

Artemis raised her eyebrow. "If it helps, you're taking this better than Ollie did."

Roy cut his eyes at her and waved back to the road. He was grateful Oliver had talked them into driving in a half abandoned parking lot instead of on the road where they had originally planned. "_Slow_ this time! Don't stomp on it."

Artemis wrinkled her nose and slowly moved her foot off the brake. She eased her foot onto the accelerator and let it down slowly. The car lurched forward, but then eased into a slow roll.

"Not, horrible." Roy commented.

Artemis laughed at his muffled, nasally voice caused by the napkin pushed against his nose.

"Slowly turn the wheel to the left and headed down the side of the parking lot." Roy gestured in the desired direction.

"Yes, sir." Artemis said in a fake clipped, soldier voice.

"Don't call me sir." Roy slowly took the napkin away from his face and wrinkled his nose.

"Yes ma'am." Artemis shot back, her eyes still on the road.

Roy cut his eyes at her, but didn't comment.

Artemis turned the wheel sharp, causing Roy to almost hit his head.

"Artemis!" Roy snapped. "Stop acting like your boyfriend and slow down!"

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Artemis snapped back.

Roy took a breath. _I will not lose my temper. I will not kill her. Oliver would kill me. _"Just, slow down your movement. It doesn't have to be rushed."

Artemis slowed her arms down and turned the car slowly. Roy nodded his approval. "This isn't so bad."

Roy sighed and found he agreed with her. He let her drive around for about thirty minutes then made her stop the car. "You're actually doing okay. Now, we are going to. . ."

The police scanner Oliver had in the car cracked alive with static "_Robbery. Downtown. Star City Bank, Castle Street" _

"That's close!" Artemis cried.

Roy started to open his door. "Let me dri. . ." He started, but Artemis gunned the engine and made him fall back into his seat.

"No, time. I can handle it." She yelled over the engine.

"I don't think the streets can handle you!" Roy called back. They sped out of the parking lot and took a hard left. Like, a two wheels hard left.

"Artemis, watch the people! People!" Roy sat in his seat hanging on to the half opened door.

"You're not supposed to go over that curb. Or, that one!"

They sped up to the bank right as the get-away-car was pulling out. Artemis grinned happily as she chased them down the street. "I hoped you'd run." She muttered.

Roy gave up trying to stop Artemis and just started to coach her as best as he could. "Head down the left lane and try and cut them off."

Artemis yanked the car over and pressed the petal to the floor. They flew past the road signs so fast Roy didn't have a chance to read about the construction that was up ahead.

"Oh no." Roy's face paled as he caught sight of the dump truck with the lowered bed in the same lane as them.

Artemis grinned. "Oh yes!" She gunned the car straight at the bed of the truck. The car hit the dirt and drove up the bed of the dump truck like it was a ramp.

"Artemisssss!" Roy yelled as the car went air born just like in the movies. Unlike the movies though, they landed harder than they meant to. The car landed in front of the robber's car, but didn't stick it. The car turned and started to flip. Roy lost count of how many times they flipped by the time the car stopped. The car was on its roof and they were hanging from their seatbelts.

"Artemis!" Roy reached over and shook the girl.

Artemis turned and grinned at Roy with a bloody lip and dirt on her face. "Not too bad a driver huh?" She glanced at the car. "I think we owe Oliver a car."

Roy sighed and collapsed backwards (or as best he could while hanging upside down). "I think Oliver owes _me _big time!"

Dinah and Oliver arrived to pick them up a few minutes later. An ambulance had come to help anyone hurt. Thankfully Roy and Artemis were okay and the robbers had been caught. Well, they had given up when they saw the car flip in front of me. ("If that crazy chic is going to come back after us, it ain't even worth it." One had said as an officer led them away.)

"Are you two okay?" Dinah gently lifted Roy's chin with one hand to make him look at her while Oliver checked Artemis over.

Roy shot a look at Artemis. "Barely, no thanks to Bo Duke over here."

"I stopped the robbers didn't I." Artemis crossed her arms and gave him a mock-arrogant look.

Oliver his a smile while Dinah sighed. "Alright you two, let's get you home."

Artemis stood up and dusted her jeans off the best she could. "Can I drive?"

"NO!" Oliver and Roy both yelled.

* * *

I'm not sure about car chases, but I have seen a lot of Bo and Luke Duke and they do this in pretty much every episode so I thought it fit.

So, what did ya think? Lemmie know! I'm always open to suggestions or comments.


End file.
